1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ties, and more particularly, to neckties comprising accessories mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for neckties have been developed in the past. None of them, however, include a through opening conveniently disposed on the front apron, and an accessory piece that can be removably mounted to the necktie.